Moonwalkin' The Night Away
by BeenGoneLong
Summary: Michael Jackson songs, alcohol and a microphone. Just because they leveled Sunnydale doesn't mean they don't still have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Really wouldn't want to. But they're fun to play with. They are all the brainchild of Joss and I doubt anyone could have done better. Song lyrics are by Michael Jackson. Feedback always appreciated, even if you have nothing good to say:) 

She slowly stepped up to the mic as the music began to play. We all looked around, unsure of if this was a mistake or not. Could she have really picked this song? Her eyes closed and her fingers started to snap at her side as she began to sing.

_I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life_

_It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right._

Her eyes opened up and she slowly scanned the crowd as the music picked up in tempo.

_As I, turn up the collar on, my favorite winter coat_

_This wind is blowin' my mind_

_I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat_

_Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their need_

She seems almost wistful as she spreads her arms, moving her body to the beat.

_A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top_

_And a one man's soul_

_They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

_'Cause they got nowhere to go_

_That's why I want you to know_

She looks directly in front of her, at the tables of people. She motions like she's preaching to us but she's really talking to herself.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_

She bops around stage and gets all the sounds of Michael Jackson down pat. She almost does the nana's better than he does. Xander stares up at her with a look of amazement on his face as everyone at the table, and in the club, begin to get into the song with her.

_I've been a victim of, a selfish kind of love_

_It's time that I realize_

_That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan_

_Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_

She takes the mic and steps off the stage, prancing in between the tables. She touches some peoples shoulders as she pauses to continue the song.

_A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart_

_And a washed-out dream_

_They follow the pattern of the wind, ya' see_

_Cause they got no place to be_

_That's why I'm starting with me_

She stops near our table and hops around in a little circle as she starts the chorus again. Then she walks slowly around our table, touching each of us as she looks into our eyes, singing her heart out.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

She prances back up to the stage as the chorus continues to repeat. The music lifts into the bridge, a choir of backup singers join the track and everyone in the club is clapping along. She repeats the chorus a few times as she brings us back down, ending the song in style.

The club wait's a beat as the music stops and then it erupts in wild applause. Anya blushes and curtseys before jumping off the stage and bounding into Xander's arms. He hugs her tight and whispers softly into her ear, causing her to smile bashfully at him and kissing her cheek before sitting down. Picking up her glass, she takes a sip and looks around the table. "So who's gonna follow that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday

"Bloody hell. You have GOT to be kidding Angel." Spike groaned into the phone as he drained his beer and lit a cigarette.

Angel could hear him inhale the smoke into his lungs and waited till he exhaled to continue. "Everyone is coming….everyone. I expect to see you there no later than 8:00 pm. Is that clear?"

Angel was using his 'this is not up for discussion' voice that Spike hated with a passion. But, he agreed to work for the poof so who was he to bitch? "Fine, I'll be there." He said as he took another long drag.

"Bullocks." Was all that Angel heard as Spike hung up the phone.

Tonight

Spike breezed in and over to the table, a half drunk bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and half a cigarette in the other. "That'd be me pet. I want this over as quick as possible." Spike replied, as he heard Anya's question as he approached the table. He moved to walk past them to the stage when Faith stood up, her hand on his chest stilling his movements.

"Hey Blondie, I've got a way to make this a hell of a lot more fun." She said with a grin.

"Make this quick Slayer, I've got places to be." He looked down at her, taking a drag off his cigarette. He had no intention of hanging around the Scoobies any more than he had to. It's not that he hates them, its just he's moved on. That 'in the gang' part of his life was over and he didn't want to be reminded of it.

Faith began to swagger around the table as she spoke, picking up her beer and sipping it as she talked. "I say we all put up 50 to go to the winner. A nice pot of money would make this evening a lot more tolerable I'd wage," she said with a grin. Everyone had thoughtful looks on their faces. It would be a good sum of money, plus they all knew from that musical demon fiasco that they could sing. "But…" Faith continues, her grin growing larger, "we have to continue with Anya's theme. It was her amazing performance that inspired this idea." Anya blushed at the dark slayer's words and Faith nodded her accolades.

Everyone looked a little confused and Spike was growing impatient so Faith decided to speed everyone up. "We all have to sing Michael Jackson songs." The look on everyones faces was priceless. No one voiced any objection though so Faith lit her own cigarette. Once she had collected everyones money she handed it to Giles, the only one not required to sing. She walked back to her chair and looked at Spike. "Whatcha waitin for Blondie?" she says as she takes her seat.

"Bollucks," Spike mutters under his breath. Angel catches it and chuckles quietly. He isn't looking forward to singing Michael Jackson but Spike's discomfort with it was definitely amusing. Spike puts his cigarette out and walks up onto the stage. He punches up his choice and a synthetic gong sound echos over the club as a sultry beat begins. Everyone turns their attention to the stage as Spike slowly grips the mic in two hands, holding it close to his mouth, his eyes closed.

_You'll never make me stay, So take your weight off of me_

_I know your every move, So won't you just let me be_

_I've been here times before, But I was to blind to see_

_That you seduce every man, This time you won't seduce me_

Angel sighs and takes a long sip of his whiskey. He completely forgot about this song, but obviously it still held a place in Spike's heart. Angel had stumbled across a very drunk Spike in the sewers of New York in the mid eighties. Angel recognized Spike immediately but Spike was too drunk to realize it was Angel under all the matted hair and dirt. Angel helped Spike up and walked him to the cemetery. All Spike was could do was sing this song. Angel eventually helped him into a crypt and left him there as he passed out.

_She's saying that's ok, Hey baby do what you please_

_I have the stuff the you want, I am the thing that you need_

_She looked me deep in the eyes, She's touchin' me so to start_

_She says there's no turnin' back, She trapped me in her heart_

Spike had fallen hard when Dru left him that time. She caught him cheating on her and kicked him out. He ran to the nearest bar and got as drunk as possible. He heard this song on the jukebox and started playing it over and over. Once they kicked him out of the bar Spike stumbled into the alley and fell over, singing the song.

_Dirty Diana, nah_

_Dirty Diana, nah_

_Dirty Diana, no_

_Dirty Diana_

_Let me be!_

Spike returned from his memories of that night and slipped his duster off, turning his back to the crowd as he tossed it on the screen, having no need for it. His voice echoes slowly over the club.

_Oh no..._

He turns and looks at the crowd, almost pleading with us to tell him its not true.

_Oh no..._

He drops down to his knees, curling into himself as he utters the words.

_Oh no..._

He looks back up at us like he's telling us the most disgusting pieces of gossip ever.

_She likes the boys in the band, She knows when they come to town _

_Every musician's fan, after the curtain comes down_

_She waits at backstage doors, For those who have prestige_

_Who promise fortune and fame, A life that's so carefree_h

He quickly rises onto his feet, his hand in a fist at his side, the mic gripped close to his mouth. There is a strength in his posture that cannot be denied. He starts to spit his words at us, you can feel his disgust at what he's saying.

_She's says that's ok, Hey baby do what you want_

_I'll be your night lovin' thing, I'll be the freak you can taunt_

_And I don't care what you say, I want to go too far_

_I'll be your everything, If you make me a star_

He starts to repeat the chorus, her name over and over. The music keeps the sultry beat going and you can see people moving in their seats to it. Spike begins to dance very sensually as he repeats her name over and over.

_Dirty Diana, nah_

_Dirty Diana, nah_

_Dirty Diana, no_

_Dirty Diana..._

As the music slows even more he stops moving. He stands still for a moment before he starts to laugh softly, quickly turning it into crying. We all feel like he's about to confess his worst sin.

_She said I have to go home, 'Cause I'm real tired you see_

_But I hate sleepin' alone, Why don't you come with me_

_I said my baby's at home, She's probably worried tonight_

_I didn't call on the phone, to Say that I'm alright_

He uses past emotions from that night and others to drive the song home. His own guilt coupled with the pain he's felt himself fuels his words.

_Diana walked up to me, She said I'm all yours tonight_

_At that I ran to the phone, Sayin' baby I'm alright_

_I said but unlock the door, Because I forgot the key_

_She said he's not coming back, Because he's sleeping with me_

He walks hopelessly back and forth slowly, repeating her name over and over as the chorus repeats. As the song ends everyone claps loudly. He's definitely given Anya a run for her money. Her unhappy look and half hearted clap easily shows that. Spike walks back towards the table and takes a seat, resigned to see who wins.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday

"Buffy! I'm so glad to finally catch you. I've been leaving messages all morning." Willow said into the phone, a look of relief washing over her face.

"Sorry Will, I've been at the school helping out all morning. I just got in from picking up a few groceries on the way home.

Haven't even checked my messages yet? What's so important?" Buffy was glad to hear Willow's voice but the urgent tone makes her think this isn't a social call.

Willow dreaded doing this to Buffy. It'd barely been a week since the last major bad had to be dealt with. "Well, I got an confidential fax from Angel, Inc. this morning."

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Angel wasn't someone she felt like dealing with. He was still bitter at their distrust and they still weren't sure what his involvement with Wolfram and Heart actually included. However, since he defeated the partners he has turned the organization around, renaming it Angel, Inc.. "And what do our friendly vampires have to tell us this time?"

"His friend Lorne, the green one…" Willow waited till Buffy voiced her recognition of the demon. "Well, he called Angel up out of the blue last night as said we all had to come sing to him."

Buffy waited a second for the punch line but it never came. Finally she just burst out laughing. "Angel's demon friend wants me to come sing to him?"

"Well, all of us actually. He was instructed to contact the whole gang. Somethings supposed to happen to one of us and the only way he can figure out who is to read our futures."

Buffy suddenly remembered Lorne's special talent. Suddenly this didn't sound so funny. "You're seriously asking me to do this?"

"I'm asking you and Dawn to do this actually. She's included." Willow quietly added. She knew the addition of Dawn wouldn't go over well.

Buffy wasn't about to mess with Dawn's future though. She put her arguments aside and decided to just go with the flow this time. "Alright, I'll get us both on the next flights to LA."

Willow sighed, glad to see the mature Buffy showing itself again. "Great! I'll see you there.!"

Tonight

"So Anya, how did you pick your song?" questioned Buffy as she sipped her drink. She didn't know what song to pick and it was bugging her because she wanted to go next and be done with it.

Anya, happy to be in the spotlight, answered with a smile. "Well, after the Powers That Be brought me back I knew I had to do things a little different. I might have earned that gift by giving my life, but I still did a lot of bad things while I was here. This time I want to make the world better, in my own way. To do that I have to start with myself."

Buffy looked at her with pure shock. She had never heard Anya talk so reasonably about anything. Maybe she really has changed. Buffy racked her brain for a song that fit her life. She ordered another drink, even though she was already buzzed. She'd been drinking like a fish since they got here, not too keen on everyone seeing her sing. Suddenly inspiration hits and she gets an evil look in her eyes. She stands up and everyone looks at her as she moves to Faith and grabs her hand, pulling her onstage with her.

"Woah B! We're doing this one at a time not duet style." Faith said. She tried to stay still but Buffy tried a little harder and got her on stage, sitting her down on a stool, dead center.

"Relax Faithy. This was your idea, and I need a warm body." Buffy wiggled her eyebrows and cued up her song, moving the mic stand behind them, having no use for it. This isn't exactly deep stuff.

The unmistakable opening notes of Thriller blare over the speakers and the entire Scooby gang burst out laughing. Faith tries to get off the stool but Buffy turns and stills her with a hand on her shoulder. There was such a playful look in Buffy's eyes that Faith couldn't deny her what she wanted. Resigning herself to see what B had in store she sat back.

_It's Close To Midnight_

_And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark_

_Under The Moonlight_

_You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart_

Buffy starts singing looking right into Faith's eyes. Faith had heard that B could actually belt one out but she was still surprised at how good she sounded. The Buffy moved behind Faith, looking out over the club while resting a hand on her shoulder.

_You Try To Scream_

_But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It_

_You Start To Freeze_

_As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes_

_You're Paralyzed_

Buffy walks out in front of Faith and starts dancing while she's singing, only performing for the crowd. Faith looks over and appreciates her backsided view as she continues the song.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight_

Buffy stops dead center as the music continues on. She dances slowly to the beat, turning around again to look Faith in the eyes. Spike shoots Angel a glance and he nods in response. Something's got the slayers worked up.

_You Hear The Door Slam_

_And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run_

_You Feel The Cold Hand_

_And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun_

Buffy starts to dance around while singing, moving slowly from one side of the stage to the other, behind Faith.

_You Close Your Eyes_

_And Hope That This Is Just Imagination_

_But All The While_

_You Hear A Creature Creepin' Up Behind_

_You're Out Of Time_

Buffy moves center stage again as the chorus picks up and everyone starts to sing along. People actually jump up onto the dance floor as the song takes over.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With The Forty Eyes Girl_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight_

Buffy slowly steps off the stage in beat with the music. Walking amongst the dancers as the spot light follows her.

_Night Creatures Call And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade_

_There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time (They're Open Wide)_

_This Is The End Of Your Life_

She turns and begins to strut back onstage, heading straight for Faith.

_They're Out To Get You_

_There's Demons Closing In On Every Side_

_They Will Possess You_

_Unless You Change That Number On Your Dial_

Buffy straddles Faith, sitting on her lap, wrapping her free arm around Faith's neck as she sings. Faith's hands automatically rest on Buffy's hips.

_Now Is The Time_

_For You And I To Cuddle Close Together_

_All Thru The Night_

_I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen_

_I'll Make You See_

With a flexibility unique to the slayers Buffy spins around on Faiths lap and faces the audience as the chorus kicks in. This time she stays on Faith's lap, grinding slowly against her as she dances.

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try Girl_

_This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Thriller, Chiller Thriller Here Tonight_

As the chorus continues to repeat Buffy moves back into the crowd, dancing along with everyone else. As the music grows darker Buffy approaches Giles with a devilish grin on her face. He shakes his head no but she still hands out the mask. Everyone looks at him and he glares, taking the mic and continuing the song. Speaking the words in a dark voice.

_Darkness Falls Across The Land_

_The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand_

_Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood_

_To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood_

_And Whosoever Shall Be Found_

_Without The Soul For Getting Down_

_Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell_

_And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell_

As the music took over again, Buffy made her way back onstage, dancing against Faith again. This time Faith was ready for it and gripped Buffy's hips tightly, forcing her to move the way Faith wanted her too. Buffy leaned her head back against Faith's shoulder and looked at her through partially closed eyes. Both vampires at the table shook their heads as they watched the slayers. Everyone else kept their eyes on Giles, waiting for him to continue.

_The Foulest Stench Is In The Air_

_The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years_

_And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb_

_Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom_

_And Though You Fight To Stay Alive_

_Your Body Starts To Shiver_

_For No Mere Mortal Can Resist_

_The Evil Of The Thriller_

They weren't disappointed. He even gets up and walks around the tables as he finishes the song. Evil laugh and all. Everyone bursts into cheers and applause as the slayers separate. Faith glares at Buffy with a mixture of desire and anger. Buffy is surprised by the intensity of it but can't help but be intrigued. She's had the occasional fantasy over the years. She chooses to ignore it for now, shrugging her shoulders and walking back to the table, Faith following close behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday 

Giles flipped through his phone book, hoping he kept accurate records. Given he was looking for Faith's number, his chances dropped. She always failed to keep him current of her location. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, resting the phone against his shoulder as he cleaned his glasses.

"Whatcha want Geeves?" was the greeting he got when she picked up her phone.

"Um…Faith. A situation has arised that requires your presense." Giles said clearly. He wasn't sure what to expect from the younger slayer. She had been receptive to his help since they had battled the first, and was a valued part of the Council, running the combat training division. Still, she never failed to be aggravating.

Faith yawned as she paced in her room. She was itching to get out of town, but dealing with another big bad wasn't what she had in mind. She needed to cut loose. "Just get to it Giles."

'She sounds tired,' thought Giles. "Well, someone is in danger, we won't know who until we sing at Angel's friends club."

"Lorne, yeah…I know what he does. And I have to be there why? Sounds like something you guys can handle on your own." She did not want to vacation with the Scoobies. She still had some lingering feelings for her blonde counterpart that she wasn't all that comfortable with. Bonding with the gang didn't help the situation any.

"He got a message that someone was in danger. He doesn't know anything else, except that its one of us. Unless we all sing he won't know for sure who is really in danger." Giles explained the situation. He was glad he wasn't included, Lorne was certain it was one of the Champions. And in their own way, the entire Scooby gang, current and old, were Champions. Giles was still a watcher. For once he was glad.

"Alright Geeves, I'll be there." Faith hung up and packed up her bag. She was in San Francisco anyway, trying to get away for the weekend. It's just a short trip down on her bike and she'd be greeted with friendly faces. She just couldn't wait….

Tonight

Willow jumped out of her seat before Faith could even sit back down. Buffy's performance and the several drinks she's consumed has given her the courage to have a little fun. Deciding to pick one of her old favorites and just going crazy she hoped on stage and cued it up. Faith kept her eyes on Buffy as she sat down. Buffy just smiled at her as she looked up at Willow. Faith's thoughts wandered as she looked at the stage. Willow cheerily took the mic as the music started. She giggled as the drum beat got the song started. As the guitar picked up she actually started playing an air guitar. Everyone laughed and started moving to the beat.

_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

Willow bounces around stage like she's a punk rocker as she sings the words.

_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

Willow dances around the stage in total eighties style. Just rocking out like she was 12 again.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

She sings to the crowd like she's telling a story. The gang starts to dance around the floor, everyone having fun with the show.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_

_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_

_So beat it, just beat it_

Buffy, Dawn and Anya jump on stage behind Willow and start acting like back up dancers. She turns around and bounces a little, waving to them.

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you, Then they'll tell you it's fair_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

Everyone dances together on stage, Willow even joining in as she repeats the chorus.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

As the guitar solo kicks in Xander jumps on stage, taking over the air guitar. He throws himself around the stage, pushing himself along the floor on his back like he's Marty in Back To The Future.

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

Everyone finishes the song with a laugh, quickly turning into applause. Willow exit's the stage happily. She knows she doesn't have a chance in hell at winning, she never was that great of a singer. But that was great, everyone had fun dancing and singing along. That was enough for her.

As Willow sat down Giles stood up. Everyone looked at him confused. "I know I'm not part of this bet, or crisis, and this may be the brandy talking," he pauses to take a breath, a slight smile on his face. "I would still like to join in and sing a song. An old favorite of mine I haven't thought of in quite some time."

Everyone calmed down some, Giles often having a calming effect on the group. They all nodded they approval and he made his way slowly to the stage. Upon typing up his song he sat down on the stool, shortening the microphone stand and placing his hands on his lap. As the slow music began to play he lifted his face to the mic, eyes closed and began to sing in the most melodic voice.

_What about sunrise, What about rain_

_What about all the things, That you said we were to gain.._

_What about killing fields, Is there a time_

_What about all the things, That you said was yours and mine..._

He grabs for the mic with both his hands, gripping the stand tight. His voice begins to deepen as he lets his emotions pour out.

_Did you ever stop to notice_

_All the blood we've shed before_

_Did you ever stop to notice_

_The crying Earth the weeping shores?_

_Aaaaaaaaaah, Oooooooooo_

Everyone at the table got a weird look on their face and started glancing around. People at other tables started talking quietly amongst themselves, trying to tune Giles out. It's not that he's out of tune or anything, but this song issobering the mood quick.

_Aaaaaaaaaah, Oooooooooo_

Suddenly Dawn burst out laughing. Buffy looked at her to scold her but quickly found herself laughing as well. Soon the entire table errupted in laughter as some people at another table started to boo Giles.

_What have we done to the world_

_Look what we've done_

_What about all the peace_

_That you pledge your only son..._

Dawn recovered quickly and stood up, slowly walking on stage and stopping Giles. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded, standing up and walking back to the table. She proceeded to cue up her own song.

"What'd she say Giles?" Questioned Anya as he sat back down. She was most curious to know what Dawn said to make Giles leave the stage so efficiently.

Giles took a sip of his brandy, setting the glass down slowly. "She said everyone in here was too daft todeal my song and asked if she could take over."

The group nodded, each admitting some truth to the answer, even though it is an awful song to sing at a club. As a soft, romantic sounding music came over the speakers all eyes turned back to the stage. Dawn took Giles' place on the stool, lifting her chin to the mic.

_Each Time The Wind Blows, I Hear Your Voice So_

_I Call Your Name . . ._

_Whispers At Morning, Our Love Is Dawning_

_Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

Dawn sways softly to the music. Everyone in the audience mimicking her movements. Her voice sounding so sweet and full of love as she sings.

_You Know How I Feel_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_I'm So Proud To Say I Love You_

_Your Love's Got Me High_

_I Long To Get By_

_This Time Is Forever_

_Love Is The Answer_

Even though this song is usually a duet Dawn takes over both parts, making it all from one voice. Buffy is amazed that her little sister has felt enough love in her life to sing the way she's doing now.

_I Hear Your Voice, Now You Are My Choice Now_

_The Love You Bring_

_Heaven's In My Heart, At Your Call I Hear Harps_

_And Angels Sing_

Faith catches Buffy's eye and winks, just as surprised at the little Summer's talent. She's definitely got a knack for the love ballad. Buffy smiles at Faith before turning her attention back to her sister.

_You Know How I Feel, This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_I Can't Live My Life Without You_

Xander stands up and offers his hand to Anya. She smiles and takes it, both of them walking onto the floor. He wraps his arms around her waste as she links hands behind his neck. They slowly move to the slow beat as other couples join them.

_I Just Can't Hold On, I Feel We Belong_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living, If I Can't Be With You_

Willow smiles as she watches Xander and Anya dance. She was so happy when she found out Anya was back. It truly was a blessing. Xander was lost for a while after they battled the first. Then he was given his sight back and Anya was returned, as a reward for battling the First. Since then its only been a month, but they've grown almost as close as they were before.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me Just What Will I Do_

_Cause I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

Buffy sighs as she finishes her drink, missing the kind of love that her sisters singing about. She looks over the couples, pausing with a smile on Anya and Xander. She looks over at Willow and knows that she's missing Kennedy right now too. Buffy just wishes she had someone to miss…

_At Night When The Stars, Shine I Pray In You I'll Find_

_A Love So True . . ._

_When Morning Awakes, Me Will You Come And Take Me_

_I'll Wait For You_

Spike snorts out a laugh and gets up from the table. He walks to the back of the club and starts a game of pool. He's done with that kind of love. He's not bitter, he just prefers life on his own now. Angel obviously feels the same as he stands up, joining Spike at the pool table.

_You Know How I Feel, I Won't Stop Until_

_I Hear Your Voice Saying "I Do"_

_"I Do"_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong, This Feeling's So Strong Well_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living If I Can't Be With You_

Willow stands up and motions for Buffy to join her. They both walk out to the dance floor, swaying slowly to the music. They face each other but dance separately, just enjoying the friendship in dancing alone.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

As the bridge begins, Dawn removes the mic from the stand, standing up in front of the audience as her voice grows even stronger.

_We Can Change All The World Tomorrow_

_We Can Sing Songs Of Yesterday_

_I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell To Sorrow_

_This Is My Life And I_

_Want To See You For Always_

Faith just leans back in her chair, crossing her leg over her knee. She takes a slow drag off her cigarette, exhaling slowly, appreciating Dawn's song for what it is, a sappy love ballad. As cheesy as it may be, the girl can sing. She finishes the song and everyone applauds, the couples slowly returning to their seats.

Yesterday

"Honey its for you," yelled Anya out to Xander. She'd been back a month and they were already living together. It helped that she had no place to go, since she'd been dead. And he happened to have an extra bedroom in his apartment. And yes, they've actually used the separate bedroom. Yes, she's even more shocked than you are.

"Coming!" Yelled Xander as he came out of his bedroom. He'd been working on some plans for a new apartment complex his company was building. He took the phone from Anya, softly kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him as he put the phone to his ear. "This is Harris."

"Xander! It's Dawn." Dawn said cheerily over the phone. She was busy packing her bag while Buffy used the other line to make travel arrangements.

"Dawnie! What's up?" Xander wondered aloud. It wasn't often that Dawn called to talk to Xander. They talked every now and then, but mostly just at holidays. He communicated through Buffy mostly.

"Some of Angel's pals need us to go to LA to sing so they can tell who's gonna die." Dawn says seriously. She knows she's exaggerating a little but its so much fun egging Xander on.

"WHAT? Who's gonna die Dawn? What's going on?" Xander started to get worried. Anya looked over from the movie she was watching, hearing the concern in Xande's voice.

"Oh, well….we don't know if someones going to die. Angel's pal got a message that someone was in danger." She proceeded to fill him in about what was going on. Xander took it pretty well. He had a long weekend planned anyway so they agreed to meet everyone in LA.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight 

Angel hugged Dawn as she came off the stage, whispering in her ear how great she was. She patted his back affectionately, holding none of the hostility towards him that the others did. He walked past her and took the stage. Silently cueing up his song, no one having any idea what he was going to do. He didn't know what possessed him, probably the same entity that made him sing Barry Mannilow before. The eighties rap beat took over the club and he could see everyone grinning already. He shrugged and slid up to the mic, taking on a defiant attitude.

_Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right_

_Just show your face in broad daylight._

_I'm telling you on how I feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind don't shoot to kill_

_Come on come on lay it on me all right_

Angel rapped along in perfect sync with the music. Pop music was, well… a guilty pleasure of his.

_I'm giving you on count of three_

_To show your stuff or let it be_

_I'm telling you just watch your mouth_

_I know your game what you're about._

He danced in that quick style Michael used in the video. He wasn't as good as Michael and he wasn't trying to be, but he didn't make too big a fool out of himself.

_Well they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothing, just wait 'til I get through_

He moved around the stage a little awkward. As much as he wished he still couldn't make himself comfortable like this. For some reason he just never let himself cut loose.

_Because I'm bad I'm bad, come on_

_You know I'm bad I'm bad - you know it!_

_You know I'm bad I'm bad - come on_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again who's bad!_

Angel seemed to relax a little now that he was half way through the song. His movements became a little more natural as he sang.

_The word is out you're doin' wrong_

_Gonna lock you up before too long._

_Your lyin' eyes gonna tell you right_

_So listen up don't make a fight!_

_Your talk is cheap you're not a man_

_You're throwin' stones to hide your hands._

Angel moves around the stage more fluidly. The audience responds to his more relaxed approach and dance a little in their seats.

_Well they say the sky's the limit and to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothing just wait 'til I get through_

Angel starts the chorus like its his new personal anthem. You can tell he's trying to make this song his own, even enjoying calling himself bad again.

_Because I'm bad I'm bad - come on_

_You know I'm bad I'm bad - you know it!_

_You know I'm bad I'm bad - come on_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again who's bad!_

Spike just shakes his head at his sire. If only he had this on tape, he'd be a bloody millionare.

_We can change the world tomorrow_

_This could be a better place_

_If you don't like what I'm sayin'_

_Then won't you slap my face_

Everyone starts clapping as Angel begins to repeat the chorus over and over, the song drawing to an end. The applause continues and Angel nods at the crowd. He steps off the stage and walks past the table, over to the bar. He leans against it and looks at Lorne. "Got anything yet?"

His old friend turns and faces the bar, taking a sip of his drink. "I've seen some things. Nothings ever easy for those people." He looks back over the table as everyone's laughing at something. Angel follows his gaze. "I've seen one potential danger, nothing like we expected but trouble none the less." He turns to look at Angel and sighs. "I can't talk about it yet. Not until everyone finishes."

Angel nods and walks back over the table. Sitting down he only picks up the last half of Faith's sentence. "…stick up his ass." Everyone burst out laughing but it quickly died out as Angel sat back down.

Angel looks over at Faith and she looks down like a guilty child. "I wasn't that bad was I?"

Faith looks up and gives him a grin. "Nah, you sound worse in the shower."

Spike couldn't believe it when he saw his sire blush. Dawn's eyes got wide and she looked at Faith. "WHAT?" Dawn looked at Buffy but she wasn't surprised in the least at Faiths remark. She likes to shock. But Buffy knows that that's all it is, just looking for attention. She doesn't give this any.

Faith looks at Dawn and smiles slowly. "I did bunk at his hotel for a while. The walls were thin."

"And on that note I think I'll take the stage." Xander stands up, hoping to stop this conversation of Angel's showering habits. This was not something he needed to be hearing. Reaching under the table he pulls out a bag. "Thanks Willow." She smiles as he takes the bag on stage. He gets his song ready and the lights turn out. Then a lone spotlight shines on the mic stand but Xander stays in the shadows.

As the bass rich music begins Xanders moonwalks back towards the mic. He's outlined yet still in the shadows. They can tell he's got a hat on now. He slowly turns around, his silver gloved hand tracing the rim of his hat. Buffy lets out a giggle like the girls used to do for Michael Jackson back in the day and Willow quickly joins in. As Xander starts to move his hips to the beat of the music some of the other women in the club start to shout out their approval. Anya starts to look around but then relaxes, knowing its all in good fun. Xander glides up to the mic as he starts to sing.

_She was more like a beauty queen, from a movie scene_

_I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

'Who said all those years watching MTV wouldn't pay off?' Thought Xander, as he slid across the stage singing his favorite Jackson song.

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

He paused center stage and looked pleadingly at the crowd, like he's desperate for them to believe him.

_People always told me be careful of what you do_

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

_And mother always told me be careful of who you love_

_And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

Xander takes off dancing around stage like a professional Michael Jackson impersonator. Willow jumps out of her chair, playing the groupie and yelling for Xander as he danced. Anya jumped up and Buffy was quick to follow, all of them crowding the front of the stage.

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

The beat gets to Faith and she joins the girls on the dance floor. Rather than just facing Xander she opts to lose herself to the beat.

_For forty days and for forty nights_

_The law was on her side_

_But who can stand when she's in demand_

_Her schemes and plans_

_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round_

_So take my strong advice,_

_Just remember to always think twice (Do think twice)_

Buffy noticed Faith joining them on the dance floor. She broke away from the other girls and started dancing on her own, a few feet away from Faith. Faith felt rather than saw Buffy breaking away but kept her eyes closed, letting the music move her body where it wants.

_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me_

_Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)_

_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby_

Xander picked the beat up again, Anya and Willow following suit and just dancing. Spike and Angel got up and soon everyone was just dancing to Xander's song. Angel and Willow natural grew closer as Anya and Spike seemed to. But it was just the music moving them into couples as the beat progressed.

_People always told me be careful of what you do_

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

_She came and stood right by me, Then the smell of sweet perfume_

_This happened much too soon_

_She called me to her room_

As the beat picked up once again Buffy turned around only to be greeted by Faith, standing directly in front of her. Faith opened her eyes and smiled softly, not even missing a beat as her body continued to move. Buffy continued her turn, her back against Faith as she followed suit.

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

Xander repeats and the six dance as couples as it comes to a close. Xander gets points for moon walking during the instrumental music as well. Everyone cheers as he finishes the song and takes a bow, his hat and glove magically vanishing. He points to Willow and another round of applause erupts for her magical talent.


	6. Chapter 6

As Xander takes his seat everyone realizes that its now between Anya, Spike and Buffy. The others did great but weren't as good as those three. Faith sits quietly, knowing she's the last to go. The others get lost in conversation about the songs and she wonders if everyone forgot she still has to go. She sighs, wondering if some things will ever change. Buffy looks up at her and raises her eyebrow. 'Ok. Maybe not everyone forgot.' Faith gets up and walks to the stage, everyone else engrossed in their conversation, having fun over another round of drinks. 

All in all the night was quite a success. As Faith approaches the stage she realizes that its up to her to send this night off with a blast. She'll be the thing they remember most and she has to do something to make it good. She walks over to the screen and keys up her song. A poppy beat plays over the speakers. Dawn recognizes it immediately, but only because of this ballet movie she watched a few years ago. Everyone else perks up at the music too, everyone enjoying this song. Faith takes the mic and moves the stand to the side, strutting up to the front of the stage as she sings the opening words.

_Hee-hee!_

_Ooh!_

_Go on girl!_

_Aaow!_

Everyone cheers as the tone of her voice is dead on. Little does everyone know that Faith is actually a damn good singer. Its one of the few talents she does have. She closes her eyes for a minute, letting her body feel the beat before she begins to sing.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

_You give me fever like I've never, ever known_

_You're just a product of loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever From miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

The music pauses for a beat and she throws her fist up into the air as she continues, stepping down onto the dance floor as she launches into the chorus.

_The way you make me feel (the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on (you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet (you knock me off of My feet)_

_My lonely days are gone (my lonely days are gone)_

Faith walks over to the table and pulls Buffy's chair out onto the dance floor, leaving her in it. She dances around Buffy, mimicking the moves Buffy used on her. Angel and Spike both roll their eyes, sharing the same thought, 'Here they go again!'

_I like the feelin' you're Givin' me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm In ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be workin' from nine To five_

_To buy you things to keep You by my side_

Faith moves in front of her body, dancing seductively to the music as she sings. Her eyes locking onto Buffy's as she moves closer to the chair.

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll Love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you Satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for me_

Faith takes Buffy by the hand and starts to skip her way up to the stage, Buffy trailing reluctantly behind. She knows she's caught, she used Faith earlier and now its her turn.

_The way you make me feel (the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on (you really turn me on)_

Once onstage Faith dances up close to Buffy like they were dancing earlier. The crowd just cheers them on. Buffy hesitates a moment before she starts to move with Faith, matching her beat for beat.

_You knock me off of my feet Now baby-hee! (you knock me off of My feet)_

_My lonely days are gone- A-acha-acha (my lonely days are gone)_

_Acha-ooh!_

Faith takes a step back and circles around Buffy, eyeing her possessively.

_Go on girl!_

_Go on! hee! hee! aaow!_

_Go on girl!_

Faith looks Buffy in the eye as she sings again. She moves slowly towards her, moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

_I never felt so in love before_

_Promise baby, you'll love me Forevermore_

Faith is holding her free arm open wide as she drops down to her knees in front of Buffy. The entire table erupts into loud cheers as she continues.

_I swear I'm keepin' you Satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for Me . . ._

Buffy stands there blushing as Faith serenades her on her knees. Hearing everyone cheer just makes it more embarrassing. Faith grins up at her and points playfully at her.

_The way you make me feel (the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on (you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet Now baby-hee! (you knock me off of My feet)_

_My lonely days are gone (my lonely days are gone)_

Faith crawls towards Buffy while she sings the chorus again. Jumping back to her feet she does a quick spin, singing to the audience again. Buffy just stares at her in bewilderment. She jumps off the stage and pulls people up to dance. Soon everyone in the club is dancing as the song repeats itself over and over.

_Ain't nobody's business,_

_Ain't nobody's business (the way you make me feel)_

_Ain't nobody's business,_

_Ain't nobody's business but Mine and my baby (you really turn me on)_

_Hee hee! (you knock me off of My feet)_

_Hee hee! ooh! (my lonely days are gone)_

Faith ends the songs and the people on the dance floor lift her up back onto the stage where she takes a bow. She turns back to me, winking before jumping off and walking back to the table. I slowly follow, shaking my head and sit back down. Now we just need to figure out who won.

Lorne knows now that the danger wasn't nearly as serious as he was led to believe. He almost feels sorry for the others, having to go through this just to get two people to connect again. He shakes his head and makes his way to the table. "So ladies and gents, do we have a winner?"

Everyone looks up at him. "We've all agreed to disagree. No one wants to admit anything more than everyone did great," Angel answered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have a solution. The winner will be the one whose future I was meant to see into." Everyone thought about it for a minute.

Giles felt compelled to speak up, since he was the only other unbiased person at the table. "I concur. Since that danger lies in the future of that person, so should the riches."

"Yeah, what he said." Said Dawn and everyone smiled. Lorne nodded and left the table.

"Where's he going?" Buffy asked, wanting to know who won.

Lorne took the stage and the lights came up. "As you all know, the big table dead center has had a friendly wager going on the performances tonight. It is my great pleasure to choose the winner and invite them to sing an encore." Everyone in the club applauded their approval. Lorne cleared his throat and the gang all paid close attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the original Chosen Two, Buffy and Faith." Lorne said, starting everyone in another round of applause. Both slayers looked at each other with surprise. Faith was the first to shrug it off and start up onto the stage. Buffy sat there floored until Dawn tapped her shoulder, motioning her to join Faith on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith was already searching through the songs, assuming that she still had to stick with Michael Jackson. As Buffy stepped onto the stage Faith walked over and whispered in her ear. "I've got this covered. Just follow my lead and grab a mic." Buffy just nodded with Faith, deciding to 'find the fun.' Faith jumped off the stage and got two shots of tequila and a couple lemon slices. Strutting back onto the stage, fully aware of every pair of eyes on her she stepped up in front of Buffy. 

Buffy didn't know what Faith was up to but it seemed to pack a punch. She never was fond of tequila and after all she's drank tonight it's sure to leave its mark. She reaches out and takes one of the shots from Faith. Faith wiggles her eyebrows and leans into Buffy, licking along her neck slowly and pulling away, sprinkling some salt onto her neck. The crowd immediately starts cheering. The Scoobies look on, wondering just where this is going to go.

Faith raises an eyebrow in challenge to Buffy and she matches it, leaning forward and licking very slowly up Faith's neck, moaning softly as she reaches Faith's ear. She can feel Faith shiver as she pulls back and sprinkles salt over Faith's neck. Buffy looks at Faith smuggly and Faith glares at Buffy.

Faith tosses one of the lemons off the stage and leans forward, slowly sucking the salt off Buffy's neck as Buffy dips her head and licks the salt off Faith's. All the men in the club howl and the slayers pull back and take their shots. Buffy eyes the lemon and looks at Faith. She smirks and slips half the lemon into her mouth. Xander's eyes just about pop out of his head. Angel and Spike are even looking rather eager to see just how far Buffy is willing to go.

Buffy bites her lip and leans forward, parting her lips and taking the other half of the lemon into her mouth, sucking slowly as she inadvertently kisses Faith. Both their eyes close and they move closer as each try to suck a little more of the lemon into their mouth, kissing deeper. When they pull apart a soft, childlike music begins to play. Faith smirks and takes the mic, looking out at the crowd with a perfectly innocent face.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_

_We both found what we were looking for_

Faith's voice grows in strength and innocence as the music picks up. She looks at Buffy and smiles sweetly.

_With a friend to call my own_

_I'll never be alone_

_And you, my friend, will see_

_You've got a friend in me_

Buffy smiles sweetly back at Faith and steps further into the light. With her own mic in hand she takes over where Faith left off.

_Ben, you're always running here and there_

_You feel you're not wanted anywhere_

She turns to Faith and takes her hand, looking at her pleadingly.

_If you ever look behind_

_And don't like what you find_

_There's one thing you should know_

_You've got a place to go (you've got a place to go)_

They each rest a hand on the others cheek and smile as Buffy finishes her verse. Then they part and Faith looks out across the club as she takes over the song. A perfect picture of innocence. The Scoobies are cracking up.

_I used to say "I" and "me"_

_Now it's "us", now it's "we"_

Buffy walks up next to Faith and puts her hand on her shoulder. Talking to her like she's comforting a friend.

_Ben, most people would turn you away_

_I don't listen to a word they say_

Buffy turns to face just the audience, her voice growing in strength, stealing the show away from Faith. Who in her own part, is staring up at Buffy with the blind trust of a 3 year old.

_They don't see you as I do_

_I wish they would try to_

_I'm sure they'd think again_

_If they had a friend like Ben_

With that Buffy turns back to Faith and smiles, taking her into a hug as the song draws to a close.

Everyone applauds the two slayers as they join hands and bow for the audience. They rejoin the table and split their winnings, both offering to split the next round. Faith goes to the bar with their drink order and Buffy pulls Dawn into the bathroom.

Buffy walks over to the sink and splashes some water onto her face, patting it dry. "Sure turned into an interesting evening wouldn't you say?"

Dawn laughed and played with her hair, fixing a few strays. "Yeah. Bet it'd be better if someone let me have a drink for once."

Buffy looked at Dawn through the mirror. "Dawn, you're only 20. Besides, if we let you drink we would not only be breaking the law, we'd be losing our designated driver!" Buffy grinned as she took out her lipstick and reapplied it.

Dawn growled under her breath and went into a stall, closing it and going to the bathroom. Buffy finished fixing her make up and teased her hair. Dawn came out and washed her hands. Buffy paused then turned to her sister. "I have a favor to ask you."

Dawn was intrigued. Buffy rarely asked for favors, never wanting to admit she needed anything from anyone. "What?" Dawn asked as she plucked Buffy's lipstick out of her pocket and put some on.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I want you to sing another song."

Dawn smiled and turned quickly. "You really think I was good?"

"Of course. You were awesome Dawnie. So will you?" Buffy hoped she would. She finally had a little hope that some good magic was coming her way.

Dawn almost agreed then and there but then remembered that Buffy called this a favor. 'Hmm. What can I get out of this?' Dawn thought for a minute then smiled. "I'll do it, if you buy me a pint of vodka.'

Buffy looked shocked at the idea. Then she saw Dawn was serious and considered. "Which you can only drink when staying at home and none of your friends are to be around…"

Buffy let the sentence finish itself and she saw Dawn think about it. "Deal. What do you want me to sing?"

Buffy smiled and filled her sister in on the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

The Summers girls rejoined the group and some were already half way through the round the slayers just bought. Dawn took a couple of sips of her drink and set it down, walking back up to the stage. The other Scoobies looked to Buffy for explanation but she just shrugged them off, playing dumb. She sat down next to Faith and picked up her drink, sipping it slowly. Dawn cued up a song and the spotlight hit the mic stand, she walked slowly up and taking a slow breath. Only her voice filled the club as she began without music. 

_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone_

_How could this be, You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye, Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go, And leave my world so cold_

Soft music quickly joins Dawns voice as she continues the first verse. Buffy leans back and brushes her hand against the back of Faiths chair. Faith turns to her and smiles before looking back at Dawn.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself, How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone, For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

Xander and Anya get up as one and move to dance once again. Other couples move onto the floor and soon Buffy feels her hand being pulled up. She looks up and sees Faith smiling. Buffy stands and lets Faith lead her onto the dance floor.

_But you are not alone, For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

They hug each other slowly, mixed into the middle of the other couples, trying to disappear into themselves. 'Lone, 'lone Why, 'lone The other Scoobies look on with a smile. They really aren't all that surprised. Even Xander sensed a special connection between them in high school. They're mostly surprised it took them this long to get it right. Faith dips her head against Buffy's shoulders and sings the words softly into her ear.

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come, And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers, Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand, Then forever can begin_

Buffy smiles as she hears Faith singing to her. As Faith takes a breath Buffy begins to sing the next part of the verse.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself, How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone, For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

They both sing along softly with Dawn. Lost in their own little world. Xander turns and looks into Anya's eyes, thankful for everything in his life. He leans down and kisses her softly. She smiles into his kiss and holds him closer.

_For you are not alone, For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

The girls are barely moving. Just a slight sway still in beat with the music. They are both hugging each other extremely tight. You can feel the repressed emotion bouncing off the two of them.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there_

As the chorus begins to repeat itself they relax and move more to the music. As they begin to part they share a smile, walking hand in hand back to the table before Dawn finishes the song.

Angel walked over to Lorne. "So, what's coming that the slayers need to be concerned with?"

Lorne just shook his head at his slow friend and bought him a brandy. "Its already passed. Wasn't nearly as earth shattering as you all envisioned though. Haven't you guys had enough doom and gloom?"

Angel looked at Lorne like he was crazy. "You said one of us was in danger! What isn't doom and gloom about that?"

Lorne thought about that before answering. It was a valid question. "There are all types of danger. This one was more of an emotional danger. And thanks to the singing of the Chosen Two, it has been diverted for now."

Angel looked over and Faith and Buffy, both talking passionately over something with Willow. Everyone sensed something changing between them tonight. I guess its for the best if it saved either of them from pain. He sighed and walked out of the club.

Spike saw Angel making a quiet exit and was glad to see he was free and clear. He got up and paid his tab. Buffy caught his eye as he was about to walk out the door. He paused and gave her a grin, waving bye. She smiled and waved back as he stepped outside.

Anya was whispering something in Xander's ear that was causing him to blush a pretty shade of pink. They both stood up quickly. "I'm gonna catch a cab with Anya. Since she's staying with me and all…."

Xander was at a loss for words so Anya interrupted him. "We're gonna go share a room tonight. We can be orgasm friends again. Yeah!" She looked so excited that it caused everyone left at the table to burst into applause. Xander shook his head, grabbed Anya's had and quickly rushed her out of the club.

Willow said she was going to call a cab when Faith stopped her. "I've got my car here. Why don't I just give you a lift to your hotel? Where you staying at?"

Willow looked surprised. "Uh, the Hilton."

"Great." Faith said, standing up and putting on her coat. "That's where I'm staying at. No you can't argue."

Willow looked to Buffy for help but Buffy just shrugged. She wasn't about to figure out what got into Faith this time. Dawn stood up and hugged them both. Buffy finished her drink and put on her coat. "So I'll see you two before we leave tomorrow?"

Faith and Willow nodded. "Yeah, We're meeting at the local Denny's for breakfast still."

"See ya then." Buffy said quietly. Walking past her two friends and out the door. Dawn just shrugged her shoulders and jogged to catch up to Buffy. Faith and Willow quickly followed and soon everyone was on their way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, 4:00 am 

The telephone wakes Buffy up and she growls as she reaches across the bed to answer it. Pulling it under the blankets to her face she sounds muffled as she answers. "Hello?"

There is a pause and Buffy's about to hang up when she hears a voice. "Hey B."

Buffy pulls the blankets off her head and sits up a little, looking at the clock. "It's 4am Faith, what are you calling me for?"

"Oh, were you busy?" Faith almost sounds disappointed. It's like she has no idea people sleep at this hour.

"Yes, I was in the middle of a very good dream and you woke me up. Now tell me what you want or let me go back to never never land." Buffy said, starting to get irritated. She hated being woken up.

Again Faith paused before answering. "Was I in it?"

Buffy was taken aback by that question. Then she thought about it, wasting precious seconds. Now she had been too quiet for Faith to believe a lie. "Yeah."

Faith smiled, glad Buffy gave her an honest answer. "You didn't answer my question. Are you busy?"

Buffy shook her head and leaned back against the headboard. "Not really, why?"

"Well, I've been pacing around my hotel room since I got back here an hour ago. I'm just too antsy to sit still. I've got this itch."

She stopped talking and Buffy's curiosity got away from her. She cleared her throat, "An itch?"

"Yeah. You ever had an itch you can't scratch? Well that's how it feels."

"Oh." Buffy swallows, not quite sure what they were talking about. "And this involves me how?"

"Wanna go patrol?"

'Patrol?' Not quite the answer Buffy was expecting. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep though. "Sure. I'll meet you on 5th in 10 minutes."

"Wicked. See ya there." Faith hung up the phone. Buffy threw the covers off and took a quick shower. Tossing on a pair of jeans and a tshirt she grabbed a zip up jacket and went to meet Faith.

They went patrolling for about an hour. They started with a couple cemeteries but soon found out that tourists thought they were haunted so they moved onto the docks. Faith jumped up and kicked one vamp's head back, landing and staking the one coming up from behind her. As the first whips its head back Faith punches him square in the chest, knocking him down and she dusts him. She stands up and sees B about 30 feet away.

Buffy throws one vamp up against a building and stakes him. While she's busy a second one walks up behind her and grabs her by the neck, lifting her off the ground and holding her against the wall. Faith starts to run over when Buffy brings her foot up and kicks the vamp in the balls. He loses his grip and Buffy lands on her feet. She clasps her hands together, bringing them down around his neck, pulling his head down as she brings her knee up. Faith stops and admires B's skill. Buffy spins and kicks the vamp, causing him to fly backwards into some trash. Buffy prances over and he shakes his head, looking at her. She smiles, gives him a wave and dusts him. Faith starts to clap. "Bravo. Good form old chap."

Buffy turns around and laughs at Faith. "So, is that itch scratched?"

Faith smirks. "Yeah but you know me." Faith starts to walk back towards their hotels.

"What does that mean?" Buffy questions, keeping pace with Faith.

"Scratching one itch just…causes another." Faith looks at B like she's surprised she has to explain. The look on Buffy's face says she needs to go a little further. "You remember how it is B….slaying makes me hungry…"

"And horny." Buffy finishes for her with a nod. She should have known that. It always struck a cord in her. She tried to keep it from Faith but she felt that too. She just got enough pleasure from her non fat yogurt. Yeah.

"Anyway. Thanks for coming out with me. It was nice to have some company for a change." Faith said as she approached her hotel's entrance. Buffy looked up, not realizing they were there already.

"So…have a good night Faith." Buffy said, turning to walk down the block to her hotel.

Faith watched her for a moment then shook her head. "Hey B?"

"Yeah?" Buffy turned around, grateful that Faith stopped her.

"Wanna come up and share some room service?" Faith offered. She'd been having fun with the blonde slayer tonight and wasn't quite ready for it to end.

"Sure," Buffy said with a smile. Together they walked into the hotel and went up to her room.

Faith ordered some burgers and fries from room service as Buffy pulled open the shades and stepped onto the balcony. Faith's room had a wonderful view of the ocean. She heard music start to play and stepped into the room. "Disco?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, kicking herboots off and moving slowly, starting to find the beat. "I thought we should stick with tonights theme."

_Girl, close your eyes, Let that rhythm get into you_

_Don't try to fight it, There ain't nothin' that you can do_

Buffy slipped off her shoes and danced further into the room. Faith turned the lights down a little and moved closer to Buffy.

_Relax your mind, Lay back and groove with mine_

_You got to feel the heat, And we can ride the boogie_

_Share that beat of love_

Faith danced up close to Buffy and put her arm around her waist. Buffy responded by putting one arm around Faith's neck. They continued moving together to the beat.

_I wanna rock with you (all night)_

_Dance you into day (sunlight)_

_I wanna rock with you (all night)_

_We're gonna rock the night away_

They pull apart but are still dancing together. This time they are just touching fingertips. They smile at each other, watching the other move.

_Out on the floor, There ain't nobody there but us_

_Girl, when you dance, There's a magic that must be love_

Buffy turns her back to Faith and backs up against her. Taking Faith's hand she wraps it around her as she slithers her body up and down against Faith.

_Just take it slow 'cause we got so far to go_

_When you feel that heat_

_And we're gonna ride the boogie_

_Share that beat of love_

Faith turns Buffy around, holding her close with both arms as they move as one.

_I wanna rock with you (all night)_

_Dance you into day (sunlight)_

_I wanna rock with you (all night)_

_We're gonna rock the night away_

They break apart as the drummer taps the cymbals. Faith busts a few disco moves, almost putting Travolta to shame. Buffy giggles and grabs Faith's arm, pulling her closer.

_And when the groove is dead and gone (yeah)_

_You know that love survives_

_So we can rock forever, on_

They move slowly together as the song winds down, repeating the chorus over again.

_I wanna rock with you, I wanna groove with you_

_I wanna rock with you, I wanna groove with you_

They are awakened from their little world when there is a knock at the door. Faith pulls away and smiles, turning to answer the door. Buffy turns the music down and Faith instructs the delivery boy to put the food out onto the balcony. Tipping him well Faith joins Buffy at the table. They each begin to eat their food in silence, watching the sun rise over LA.


End file.
